Catch Me
by Sara y Norma
Summary: Los agentes Fray, Lewis y el inspector Magnus Bane están hartos de una banda de ladrones que no deja de escaparse de la justicia. Jace y los hermanos Ligtwood son tres jóvenes que se ven obligados a robar.¿Que pasaría si todos tuvieran que convivir en un mismo piso por una causa mayor? Clace, Malec y Sizzy.
1. Cap 1: catch me (if you can)

_**Antes que nada, bienvenidos y bienvenidas al extraordinario, sin sentido -y pervertido- mundo de Sara y Norma, dos compañeras de clase y fanáticas del sizzy y del malec respectivamente que harán las delicias de aquellos y aquellas que compartan su afición. Querido público, déjese embelesar por su fina prosa (escrita en el aburrimiento de la clase y entre risas), sus elegantes expresiones (más bien, coñas sin sentido) y su delicado comportamiento (mala leche made in Spain) y permítanse llevar por las emociones.**_

_**Con cariño, Sara y Norma.**_

**~o0õ0o~o0õ0oõ0õ0o~o0õ0o~**

Hacia un par de años que había llegado a oídos de todas las jefaturas de policía de Estados Unidos las actuaciones de una banda organizada de ladrones de guante blanco que trabajaba para particulares en distintas partes del mundo. Nunca dejaban pistas, huellas, nada con lo que pudieran ser identificados. Lo tenían todo perfectamente planificado. Estudiaban concienzudamente los lugares del golpe, la seguridad externa e interna, las posibles entradas y salidas, así como las cámaras de seguridad. Esa era una de sus señas características, nunca desactivaban las cámaras, sencillamente las trucaban para que diera efecto de que la sala estaba vacía, pero era sencillamente un montaje informático. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber esto, los guardias de seguridad no advertían nada hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Toda esta información era la poca que la jefatura de policía de Nueva York, tras haber sido avisada de que últimamente los robos habían ido desplazándose desde San Francisco hacia la ciudad en que residía la Estatua de la Libertad, había conseguido reunir.

-Ya me están tocando la moral...-susurró Clary Fray, asesora de esta jefatura (o poli como la habían llamado otras veces), sentada en su escritorio mientras dejaba caer sobre la mesa los documentos del último robo- ¡Son todo callejones sin salida!- se exasperó.

- Tranquilízate, Clary. Esto no va a durar siempre, los buenos siempre ganan- trató de animarla su compañero Simon Lewis cuando entró por la puerta con tres embases de café.

-¡Ya era hora Sara!- escucharon la voz de su extravagante jefe de departamento, el inspector Magnus Bane. –Pensaba que ese café jamás llegaría- dijo alegremente el de rasgos asiáticos mientras tomaba el capuccino.

-Me llamo Simon.

-Pues eso; Soraya- le sonrió encantadoramente y el otro resoplo, no había modo alguno para que se acordara de su nombre.

-¡Bane, Fray, Lewis!- bramó la dulce y melodiosa voz del capitán Ragnor- ¡Moved vuestros traseros hasta los coches! ¿El museo Metropolitano acaba de avisar de la inactividad de varias de sus cámaras!

Sin pensar siquiera dos veces las ordenes de su jefe, lo obedecieron. Esos ladrones llevaban sacándoles de sus casillas desde hacía ya un año y no iban a dejar escapar cualquier oportunidad para atraparlos.

Tomaron sus armas y chaquetas y salieron hacia el aparcamiento.

Después de conducir como locos hasta el museo, llegaron tras muchos coches de policía cuyas sirenas sonaban estruendosamente en las cortadas calles de la ciudad. Entraron junto a un pelotón de policías y se dispersaron en busca de esos sinvergüenzas.

**~o0õ0o~o0õ0oõ0õ0o~o0õ0o~**

_**Varias horas antes, en un edificio en los suburbios de Nueva York.**_

-¡Alec!- se oyó gritar a lo lejos- ¡Alec! ¡Maldita sea, mueve tu trasero hasta aquí ya!

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar!¡Intentaba dormir!- protestó un aun dormido rubio mientras entraba en la cocina seguido de un joven moreno con ojos azules.

-Dios, ¿Qué pasa ahora Isabelle?- preguntó este último.

-Pasa que a falta de tan poco tiempo para la apertura del museo vosotros aun estais durmiendo- los miró amenazante.

-Oh vamos Izzy- protestó Jace- Hemos revisado el plan millones de veces, nada va a salir mal. Ese jarrón estará en nuestras manos antes de que el jefe tenga tiempo de quejarse.

La joven Ligtwood se levantó con fuerza de la silla.

Está bien, preparadlo todo, Alec coge la bolsa, Jace ten listas tus herramientas y yo… iré a por mí "ropa de trabajo"- sonrió de forma un tanto pervertida.

Los muchachos se levantaron y fueron a arreglar las herramientas, puesto que ninguno de ellos quería enfadar a Isabelle. Alec cargó con su bolsa que estaba llena del material informatico necesario para poder controlar las cámaras de seguridad y poder establecer contacto con sus compañeros, Jace cogió su armamento y se cubrió las zapatillas con una fina capa de plástico para evitar así dejar algún tipo de huellas, y Isabelle bajo totalmente preparada, ya que ella era la parte de la asociación que se encargaba de la distracción. Una vez en la camioneta terminaron de preparar los detalles, pues como ultima protección Jace cubrió las manos de todos con cola blanca.

-Bien, comienza el show, Alec arranca éste trasto.

En poco menos de veinte minutos, la camioneta estaba estacionada frente al museo en un punto estratégico y los tres jóvenes estaban observando la entrada del museo, en la que se podía observar una cola gigantesca.

-Mmm… No me gusta esperar- protestó Jace mientras se volteaba para echar un vistazo a las otras puertas- Vamos hacia allá- dijo señalando la puerta que estaba destinada a los empleados- Isabelle, todo tuyo.

La chica caminó con confianza hacia la puerta, haciendo ver que sabía lo que hacía y entró dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

-Bueno, ¿Sabes que podríamos hacer ahora?- preguntó el rubio.

-Esperar a Isabelle.

-No seas aburrido Alec- le sacó la lengua el más joven.- ¡Podemos buscar chicas! A, no, para ti habríamos de buscar un chico.

Alec estaba a punto de responderle a su irritante hermano cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Isabelle apremiándoles.

-Vamos, entrad- susurró.

Ambos chicos se lanzaron hacia la puerta, pasando sobre los dos guardias de seguridad a los que Izzy había dejado fuera de combate.

-Bien, cada uno a lo suyo, Alec, ya sabes lo que te toca hacer.

El de ojos azules sacó su portátil lo posiciono junto a los cables que había preparado previamente y lo conectó a la cámara más cercana, para así poder alterar todo el sistema de seguridad. Volvió a rebuscar en la bolsa para dar con unos pequeños auriculares y se los dio a sus compañeros.

-¡Venga, moveos, no tenemos todo el dia!

Los susodichos se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la sala dónde se encontraba el jarrón que su reciente jefe, un desconocido para ellos, les había pedido que "recuperaran".

-Una…Dos- pasó contando Jace por delante de las salas- y… Aquí está- susurró.

La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de una vitrina, en la que se encontraba el objeto que había causado tanto revuelo. Isabelle se dirigió a la puerta a vigilar mientras Jace se acercaba lentamente a la vitrina, y tanteaba en su auricular para poder poner música, algo que realizaba cada vez que se les encargaba un trabajo. En esa ocasión empezó a sonar un suave tango argentino, y claro está, el rubio no pudo resistirse, así que comenzó a bailar lentamente por toda la sala mientras se fijaba en un modo de conseguir el dichosos jarron.

-¡Jace!- le gritó Alec en la oreja-¡Coge el maldito jarrón y sal ya! ¡La policía ha llegado!

-Pero... ¡¿Qué?!- replicó el chico mientras hacia un fino corte en el cristal y deslizaba delicadamente su mano hasta alcanzar en objeto justo cuando Isabelle irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Jace vamos!

-¡La próxima vez, Isabelle intenta pegarle más fuerte al guardia!

-¡Oh perdone su alteza, pero como comprenderás no es muy fácil dejar a alguien sin sentido mientras le estás comiendo la boca!

-¡Pues por lo menos podrías hacerlo bien con toda la práctica que tienes!- gritó Jace mientras giraban el pasillo para llegar dónde estaba Alec. Pero de repente delante de ellos apareció una muchacha pelirroja con una pistola.

¡Id hacia la camioneta!- gritó el rubio mientras les pasaba el jarrón. Se giró hacia la agente y sonrió- Yo me encargo de ésta.


	2. Cap 2: los Lightwood

**Buenas tardes a todos y todas. Muchos de vosotros probablemente queráis asesinarnos lentamente para que lo pasemos mal por no haber actualizado con más rapidez, pero la buena noticia es que, finalmente, hemos encontrado un rato para subir el siguiente capítulo. ¡ya era hora!**

**Trataremos de actualizar cada fin de semana pero si se diera el caso de que alguna vez entresemana estuviéramos libres (cosa bastante improbable por culpa de los profesores) actualizaremos antes.**

**Bien, no os entretenemos más. ¡Adelante capítulo!**

**Posdata: muchisísimas gracias por los comentarios. Esperamos que os siga gustando leer CATCH ME tanto como a nosotras escribirlo. Seguid disfruando con esta historia llena de misterio (digo misterio porque ni nosotras sabemos de dónde salieron tantas ideas)**

_**Sara: eso seguramente ocurrió al unir nuestras magníficas mentes.**_

_**Norma: seguro que es eso.**_

_**Sara: sobretodo la mía.**_

_**Norma: …**_

**~õOõ~õOõ~õOõ~õOõ~õOõ~**

-¡Id a la camioneta!- les gritó Jace a Alec e Isabelle mientras les pasaba el jarrón. Se giró hacia la agente y sonrió-. Yo me encargo de esta. Por cierto- se dirigió a la joven pelirroja-, si querías verme desnudo no tenías que apuntarme con una pistola- dijo con tono burlón.

-De la única forma que quiero verte es esposado y en una celda.- respondió ella con tono serio y acercándose al ladrón.

-Increíble. Sexo en la comisaría. Eso sí que sería salvaje- sonrió Jace socarronamente. La agente se sonrojó a la par que aparecía un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-¡Cállate y de cara a la pared!- le ordenó.

-Mmm, así que te va el rol de dominatrix, ¿eh? Suena tentador, pero prefiero ser yo el que domine.

-Eres…- comenzó Clary, pero la voz de una la interrumpió.

-¡Tú, idiota! ¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí!- le gritó Isabelle a Jace por el auricular tan fuerte que el rubio tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza y Clary escuchó su voz alto y claro.

-Sí, sí… ya va- farfulló el ladrón tratando de recuperar un mínimo porcentaje de sentido auditivo-. Bueno, ¡nos vemos, zanahoria!

-Te mueves y disparo.- le advirtió Clary, pero el rubio salió corriendo sin siquiera escucharla- A la mierda- se dijo a sí misma la agente y, tras apuntar, le disparó justo en el hombro izquierdo.

Jace estuvo a punto de caer debido al dolor, pero aguantó y, sin aminorar demasiado la marcha, apretó la zona herida con la mano del brazo opuesto y, para cuando la agente Fray dobló la esquina, aquel ladrón del que solo había podido avistar unos increíbles ojos dorados, había desaparecido ya.

-Mira que os tengo dicho que no os entretengáis- regañó Alec a sus hermanos mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia de Jace.

-Alec, me estoy muriendo… ¡Dame un besito de despedida!- bromeó el rubio haciendo morritos y a Alec se le reventó la vena de la paciencia .

-Tú eres gilipollas- le dijo el de cabello negro levantándose de su sitio en la parte trasera de la furgoneta y pasando al asiento del copiloto-. Isabelle, ocúpate tú de él. Yo conduciré- le dijo a su hermana.

-¡NO! ¡Isabelle no, por favor, seré bueno!- rogó Jace desde lo más profundo de su alma mientras veía a la morena de figura sinuosa dejarle su sitio a Alec y moviéndose hasta arrodillarse junto a él.

-¡Deja de lloriquear! ¿Qué eres: una nena?- se rió ella palmeándole tan fuerte el hombro herido que el otro casi aulló.

Alec, desde el asiento del conductor, sonrió maliciosamente. Jace tenía la mala costumbre de molestar demasiado e Isabelle era muy bestia sin siquiera darse cuenta. Los sollozos que se oían desde la parte trasera del vehículo solo era el resultado de sumar a la ecuación su propia poca paciencia.

**JEFATURA DE NUEVA YORK [4 horas más tarde]**

-No puedo creer que se me haya escapado. ¡Lo tenía a diez metros, joder!- casi rugió la agente Fray furiosa consigo misma.

-Tranquila, por lo menos esta vez tenemos una muestra de ADN con la que trabajar- le dijo el inspector Bane sentándose en la esquina de la mesa de Clary-. Y todo gracias a tu buena puntería, querida.- La pelirroja sonrió débilmente, por lo menos esta vez algo había salido bien.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del laboratorio dejando ver a Luke, el científico forense de la unidad, quien había recogido una muestra de la sangre que había derramado el ladrón tras ser herido por Clarissa.

-Lo tengo. Esa sangre pertenece a Jonathan Herondale. Veinte años. Blanco. 1.80 de altura…- los fue describiendo físicamente a la vez que en la pantalla gigante que había en la pared aparecían su foto y datos personales, así como su árbol genealógico.

En las siguientes horas, Clary, Magnus y Simon se dedicaron a la búsqueda de algún familiar vivo de Herondale o cualquier contacto que pudiera aportar algún dato sobre él.

Sin embrago, según la información que les ofreció el Estado, el chico había sido abandonado en las puertas del orfanato Virgen María cuando era tan solo un recién nacido. Pasados tres años fue adoptado por Maryse y Robert Lightwood, quienes ya eran padres de dos hijos biológicos y años más tarde lo serían de otro más, Maxwell. Pero, por desgracia, Maryse y Robert murieron en un accidente de coche y los niños quedaron bajo la tutela de Zacarías Swan, hermano mayor de Maryse. Hace tres años que se les ha perdido la pista a Jonathan y los otros dos, Isabelle y Alexander.

-Y según la declaración de la agente Fray, los dos acompañantes eran un chico de pelo negro, ojos azules y piel blanca y una joven morena de ojos oscuros y pelo largo y liso. Demasiado parecidos a Alexander e Isabelle Lightwood como para ser casualidad.- comentó el capitán Ragnor a la vez que aparecía en la pantalla la última fotografía que se había tomado de cada uno de los nombrados, en las que la chica tenía 16 años y su hermano 18.

-Bien- continuó Magnus-, Zacarías Swan es el sacerdote encargado de la iglesia San Antonio Bendito.

-Patrón de las causas perdidas. Amén.- acotó Simon.

-Muy bien, Samantha. Tu mami debe estar muy orgullosa de ti.

-Me llamo Simon.

-¡Moved el culo, panda de vagos!- bramó el capitán Ragnor-. He conseguido una orden de registro del juez Barrow. Al parecer está tan harto de juzgar a tipos que se hacen pasar por esos ladrones que nos la ha dado sin protestar, así que aprovechadla.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Zacarías, con su tez pálida y su delgada figura enfundada en el traje negro característico del sacerdocio, les dio la bienvenida a los agentes con la sorpresa dibujada en sus facciones.

-Ustedes dirán, agentes- les sonrió afablemente a la hermosa chica de pelo rojo y rizado y ojos verde esmeralda y al atractivo joven de facciones asiáticas y ojos verdes oscuros.

Mientras tanto, Simon se coló en la iglesia y llegó a la parte trasera, donde había una estancia habitada para que el señor Zacarías pudiese utilizarla como vivienda. Entró y comenzó a buscar evidencias que inculparan a los hermanos Lightwood o por lo menos pistas de su paradero.

-Así que creen que Jace, Alec e Izzy son los culpables…- susurró el padre Zacarías.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Magnus sin entender a quien se refería.

-Perdón. Me refería a Jonathan, Alexander e Isabelle. Jace, Izzy y Alec son como les llamo desde que eran pequeños.- explicó.

-Oh… bueno, ¿sabría usted decirnos dónde podríamos encontrarlos?- preguntó Clary.

-De verdad que lo siento, pero no. Hace tres años se fueron dejando a mi cargo a Max, su hermano pequeño, y no he sabido nada de ellos- les dijo.

-Comprendo, no se preocupe. De todos modos, si sabe algo de ellos en los próximos días, háganoslo saber. Jonathan está malherido y como los médicos siempre informan a la policía si se trata de una herida causada por arma de fuego la que atienden, no creemos que vayan a ningún hospital. Lo más probable es que busquen ayuda en conocidos o familiares…- explicó Magnus con intención de ver su reacción.

Zacarías no intentó evitar la mueca de horror y sorpresa que se presentaron en su rostro y los dos agentes estuvieron seguros entonces de que el sacerdote no había sabido nada de sus sobrinos por una buena temporada, que decía la verdad.

-En fin… Eso es todo. Si recuerda o descubre algo, cualquier tipo de información que nos pueda ayudar, contacte con nosotros- Clary le extendió una tarjeta con el teléfono de la jefatura.

-¿Tan seguros están de que son ellos?- cuestionó el padre Zacarías.

-Padre, los vi con mis propios ojos- argumentó Clarissa.

-Pero ellos no son malos chicos, solo…

-Solo ¿qué? – inquirió Magnus- Mire, han robado a incontables instituciones objetos de incalculable valor, eso desde luego no es lo que hacen los chicos buenos.

-Puede, pero lo que sí sé es que por Max, Isabelle mataría, Alec daría su vida y Jace iría al mismísimo infierno. Eso, señores, no lo hacen los chicos malos.

**JEFATURA DE NUEVA YORK**

-¿Qué creéis?- les preguntó Simon a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, desde luego su reacción al saber lo de la herida de Jonathan era de sorpresa y angustia, por lo que, a pesar de hacer bastante que no se ven, el lazo afectivo que hay entre ellos es fuerte- dijo Clary.

-Sí…- susurró pensativo Magnus- Sobretodo por Maxwell. Según ha dicho el padre Zacarías, esos tres harían lo que fuera por su hermanito pequeño.

-Cierto.

-Por cierto, Sheldon, ¿has pinchado los teléfonos de la iglesia?

-Sí, a falta de información, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Oh, Dios… ya hasta te identificas con los nombres que te pone- miró Clary con cara de estupefacción a Simon, quien simplemente suspiró con cara de resignación.

Pasaron varios días hasta que un operario de la jefatura avisó al capitán Ragnor de que el padre Zacarías estaba contactando a un número telefónico desconocido que no podían rastrear ya que no tenía incorporado ningún GPS.

Los agentes se colocaron alrededor de la mesa del inspector Bane y encendieron el altavoz del teléfono fijo que había sobre ella.


	3. Cap3: polis y cacos

_**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios de nuevo jeje. Estamos realmente satisfechas con toda la expectación que causa el fic. En cuanto a la medida de los capítulos, hemos tratado de alargarlos un poco más, pero nos gusta dejaros con las ganas de más y, por otro lado, aunque ya tenemos hecho hasta el capítulo seis, si no cuento mal, preferimos dejar un poco cortos los capítulos para tener un poco de margen con el que contar por si se da el caso que debemos cambiar algún dato para cuadrar la historia. De todos modos, esperamos que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Solo os digo que en él veremos una escena que muchos ansiabais ya.**_

_**Norma: aishh, tengo unas ganas de hacer Malec...**_

_**Sara: y yo de hacer Sizzy...**_

_**Norma: Crees que si metemos un poco de sexo sadomásitco en la comisaría sería demasiado.**_

_**Sara: nahhh. Corre, ponlo.**_

_**TIC TIC TIC TIC (**_**sonido de las teclas de ordenador siendo presionadas a una gran velocidad- DING-DONG-DANG: agradecemos a los lectores su gran compresión y rogamos nos disculpen por el bajo presupuesto para los efectos de sonido. Gracias y perdonen las molestias- DING-DONG-DANG.****_) ¡PUM!_**

_**Sara: no me jodas.**_

_**Norma: se nos escacharró el ordenata...**_

_**Sara: mi Sizzy!**_

_**Norma: mi Malec!**_

_**Ambas: NOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Capítulo 3: polis y cacos**

Los agentes se colocaron alrededor de la mesa del inspector Magnus y encendieron el altavoz del teléfono fijo que había sobre ella.

-Alec, soy yo…-se escuchó la voz del sacerdote Zacarías.

-Tío, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?-respondió una voz más joven.

-En realidad sí. La policía ha estado aquí. Saben que sois vosotros…-se hizo el silencio en ambos lados del teléfono- Alec, debéis ser muy cuidadosos. Dios, todo es culpa mía, si solo no os hubiera metido en esto…-se lamentó.

-¡Tu no nos metiste en nada! Fuimos nosotros los que quisimos ayudarte, nos salió mal y aquí estamos, pagando las consecuencias, así que ni se te ocurra culparte de algo que no debes.

-Alec, yo…-sonaba arrepentido y angustiado.

-Tú nada- se pudo apreciar como suavizaba la voz hasta alcanzar un tono cariñoso-Tú lo que debes hacer es relajarte y cuidar de Max hasta que volvamos. Déjanoslo a nosotros .Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- se escuchó una leve sonrisa-. Por cierto me he enterado de la herida de Jace… ¿Cómo está?

-Molestando, como de costumbre, así que he dejado a Izzy cuidando de él.

-Pobre, de verdad que lo compadezco-rió el mayor.

-Pues yo no. Está más pesado que nunca-sonaba exasperado.

-Eso es porque está aburrido, ya sabes que para él tener que quedarse quieto en la cama es la peor de las condenas-se le escuchó conciliador.

-Eso no es escusa para que me diga "Alec dame un besito que me voy a morir"-imitó con voz chillona al molesto rubio y Zacarías rió levemente.

-Supongo que deberé confesarlo en cuanto regreséis.

-Yo no lo haría, no vaya a ser que el crucifijo de la iglesia se incendie de repente…-refunfuñó el más joven.

-¡Alexander!-lo reprendió.

-¿Pero que he dicho ahora?

-No digas esas cosas, ¡Jace no es el diablo!

-Bueno, eso podríamos discutirlo...

-Alec…-volvió a llamarle la atención.

-De acuerdo…-suspiró el susodicho- En fin, lo dicho, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, tú estate tranquilo. Nos vemos, ¿sí?

-Sí, cuidaos.

-Tú más –susurró el ladrón antes de colgar.

En la comisaria los agentes se miraban sin saber muy bien qué pensar, ya que no habían escuchado una conversación tan extraña en toda su vida.

-Bueno… ahora ya sabemos que Zacarías nos ha mentido- puntualizó Simon.

-¿No os ha dado la impresión de que nuestro querido sacerdote oculta algo más que no ha tenido la delicadeza de contarnos? Como si hubiera algo de lo que se arrepintiera profundamente…-susurró Magnus.

-Cierto…Tengo la impresión de que aquí hay mucho más que entender, se nos escapa algo-asintió Clary.

Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio un largo instante.

-Bien comenzó Clary rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado- ¿Qué sabemos del padre Zacarías?

-No mucho-dijo Simon mientras consultaba la carpeta que tenía abierta sobre su escritorio-. Sabemos que lleva cinco años al cargo de esa parroquia, que según todos los fieles es un hombre excelente, y también sabemos que es familia directa de nuestros ladrones.

-En ese caso, Samuel, ya puedes moverte y empezar a buscar más información y ni se te ocurra mover tu trasero de la silla hasta que tengas algo que merezca la pena.

-Me llamo Si… oh qué más da- bufó el joven antes de dirigirse hacia el ordenador.

-Bien. Clary, tú y yo vamos a tratar de localizar la llamada.

-Pero han llamado desde un número que no se encuentra en la base de datos-indicó la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, ¡Pero eso no va a impedir que el magnífico inspector Magnus Bane consiga localizarlos!-Le guiñó el ojo.- Así que vamos allá.

Después de haber estado toda la tarde concentrado cada uno en su complicada labor de búsqueda y encontrarse desesperados por los escasos datos que habían conseguido, Simon llegó corriendo y gritando como un niño que acababa de comprarse un helado.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Por fin he encontrado algo!

-Simon, no estoy de humor así que más vale que sea verdad porque sino mi zapato va a quedar precioso cuando lo estampe en tu cara.

-Yo también te quiero, Clary, siempre es genial ver el apoyo que me dais todos.

-¡Oh vamos, Steven! Deja de hacerte de rogar y suelta todo lo que tengas.

-Está bien-tomó aire el agente- He buscado todo lo que podía estar levemente relacionado con Zacarías y creedme cuando os digo que no ha sido tarea fácil, pero he encontrado una cosa, ¿Os acordáis de nuestro "gran amigo" Valentine?

-Como no.

-Es imposible olvidarse de un hombre con un gusto tan horrible en moda…

-Magnus… En fin, dejémoslo estar. Sigue, Simon -pidió Clary viendo la mirada impaciente que les dirigía Simon.

-Gracias. Bien, como iba diciendo, sabemos que Valentine lleva unos cuantos años controlando a prácticamente todos los grupos criminales del estado y también sabemos que nunca se le ha conseguido atrapar, ni siquiera conseguir los nombres de sus trabajadores o compinches.

-Menos mal que me lo has recordado, ya casi había olvidado que siempre va un paso por delante de nosotros-murmuró el mayor.

-Sigo sin ver a donde quieres llegar.

-Qué pasaría si os dijera que he contactado con un viejo colaborador de Valentine y me ha dado ciertos datos.

-Te diría que: ¡Enhorabuena! Pero el caso de Valentine no es el que nos ocupa en estos momentos, así que ¿Qué tiene que ver Zacarías en todo esto?

-Ahí quería llegar, pero como lo dejáis de interrumpirme- sonrió levemente Simon-. Los datos que he recibido son bastante… Interesantes, por así decirlo. En ellos figuran los nombres de antiguos miembros del círculo de Valentine y preparaos para ver quien formaba parte de este- finalizó tras sacar una hoja con un largo listado de nombres.

Los otros dos, el inspector y la asesora, escanearon con velocidad la hoja, pero cuidadosamente para evitar dejarse cualquier detalle, antes de devolver la hoja al chico.

-¡Por fin! Ahora tenemos algo útil.

-Chicos, ahora tenemos una manera de encontrar a esos malditos bastardos.

-Que agresiva Fray -la miró divertido Simon-, pero ¿De verdad crees que vendrán a por su tío?

-No, malditos inútiles- suspiró la joven cansada por la falta de comprensión de los hombres con los que trabajaba-, pero si vendrán a por su hermano pequeño -les explicó. Ante las caras de perplejidad de sus compañeros añadió-. Zacarías es el tutor legal de éste y, al poder probar que participó en actos criminales podemos hacer que pierda la custodia…

-¡Y entonces Zacarías llamaría a sus sobrinos para darles la noticia y les transmitiría nuestra oferta para recuperar al pequeño! ¡Podríamos solucionar dos casos! ¡Brillante! Aunque no tanto como mi chaleco...

-Voy a hablar con el fiscal-anunció Simon.

-¡Yo voy a hablar con el capitán!-gritó un entusiasmado Magnus.

Clary se levantó y fue a preparar el equipamiento necesario mientras su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al comportamiento de Zacarías, en especial su cara de preocupación al mencionar a sus sobrinos, como si no quisiera que continuaran con sus actividades delictivas, pero aún así no se lo prohibía o impedía, y también parecía que esa situación llevara así bastante tiempo. Quizás los chicos se dedicaban a robar por…

-Clary, nos vamos a ver a Zacarías ¿Vienes?- la sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de su compañero Simon.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-sonrió la asesora.

Alec despertó con el sonido del agua cayendo en el fregadero. Se incorporó de golpe y, tras coger una camiseta con la que cubrirse, se dirigió hacía la cocina, el lugar del que parecía proceder ese ruido. Al llegar allí se encontró a Isabelle, que estaba secándose las manos y tenía un plato de comida frente a ella.

-Buenos días- saludó el de ojos azules.

-Buenos días-respondió su hermana antes de girarse para poder verle-. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Alec, siempre atento a cualquier peligro, observó el plato que la chica llevaba en la mano e, imaginando que lo había cocinado ella misma, decidió que sería mejor negarse y coger más tarde la primera cosa que encontrara.

-No, muchas gracias- giró su cabeza intentando ver algún resquicio de una cabeza rubia-¿Dónde está Jace?

-Su alteza sigue durmiendo-respondió Isabelle-. Y confío en que siga así un buen rato porque si no es así yo misma le pegaré otro balazo.

-Izzy…-le advirtió el mayor.

-¿Qué? Solo intento explicarte que se está más tranquilo sin él. No es nada malo-sonrió inocentemente.

Alec decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema antes de que Isabelle cumpliera con su palabra y él le dejara hacerlo.

-Ayer entregué el jarrón.

-Oh vamos, quería llevarlo yo-se quejó un recién levantado Jace irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-Buenos días, su majestad-saludó Isabelle-. Parece que Dios ignora mis plegarias.

-No, mujer, ya estoy aquí, Dios te ha concedido el mejor deseo del mundo-le guiñó el ojo Jace antes de mirar el plato que había en la mesa- ¡UH! Tortitas, aunque.. si las ha hecho Izzy mejor no me las como…

-Serás hijo de…

-Sí, soy hijo de mi madre.

-Me encantan estas mañanas tan tranquilas y relajantes-suspiró el mayor.

-Venga, Alec, admítelo: nos adoras-sonrió Jace.

-Simplemente os tolero y eso ya me parece bastante.

-No puedes vivir sin nosotros.

-En realidad…

La frase de Alec quedó incompleta a causa del sonido de un teléfono que sonaba.

-Chicos os quiero bien calladitos- les ordenó Alec antes de responder-¿Diga?

-…..

-Tío, tranquilízate por favor, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-…

-¿¡Que!?-exclamó el joven atrayendo así la atención de los otros dos.

-…

-¡¿Y COMO ES POSIBLE?!

-…

-¡Mierda, y más mierda! Después te llamaremos. Sí, adiós.

Alec lanzó el teléfono con rabia hacia el sofá mientras que sus compañeros se levantaban para tratar de averiguar que pasaba.

-¿Nos vas a contar algo?

-Es Max.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-inquirió rápidamente Isabelle.

-La agente que disparó a Jace y sus compañeros, no me preguntéis cómo lo han hecho, pero han averiguado el pasado de Zacarías y le han quitado la custodia de Max.

El silencio inundó la habitación, hasta que tanto Jace como Isabelle empezaron a lanzar gritos y a quejarse de los malditos agentes.

-¡Chicos!-les interrumpió el moreno-Los agentes han dejado un mensaje para nosotros. Dicen que si queremos evitar que Max tenga que ir con los servicios sociales, tenemos que ayudarles a desmantelar a Valentine.

-Estamos bien jodidos-gruñó Isabelle-. No solo tenemos a Valentine encima de nosotros casitodo el tiempo, sino que además unos malditos policías nos chantajean con Max.

-Maldita zanahoria-protestó Jace-. Si no fuera por ella…

-No-le interrumpió Alec-. La culpa no es de la agente, la culpa es solo nuestra.

-Bien, y ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a aceptar, iremos a por Max -dijo firmemente la que nos tengan entre la espada y la pared, pero no pienso dejar que se tenga que quedar con desconocidos.

-Siempre podríamos intentar engañarles, la pelirroja parecía un poco tonta…

-Jace, no hay más discusión; vamos a aceptar sus condiciones-dijo Alec.

-Claro, tú quítale la diversión a la cosa.

Alec lo ignoró y cogió el teléfono para llamar a su tío.

-Zacarías, soy yo otra vez.

-…..

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero..

-…..

-Vamos a aceptar sus condiciones.

-…..

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero nos da igual Valentine. Bueno, en realidad no, pero no podemos dejar a Max con unos extraños.

-…..

-Entonces ¿Dónde hemos de vernos?

-…..

-Bien-suspiró Alec-. Allí estaremos. Adiós.

Miró a sus hermanos, que seguían un poco inquietos pero habían conseguido sentarse.

-Vale, preparaos, en dos horas debemos encontrarnos con esos policías en la iglesia de Zacarías.

-Mmm… Me muero de ganas-dijo Jace-. Casi te diría que no puedo esperar.


	4. Cap4: realidades enfrentadas

_**CAP. 4: Realidades enfrontadas.**_

**Sara: queridos lectores y lectoras, bienvenidos un día más a la nave del misterio, bienvenidos a cuarto…*PLAF* ¡Ouch!**

**Norma: Deja de hacer el payaso. Bueno, es lo único que sabes hacer así que…**

**Sara: oye, eso me ha tocado la patata… nah, en realidad no. Mi ego es casi tan grande como el de Jace.**

**Norma: Interrumpiendo a esta individua extraña y cuya procedencia desconozco, y prefiero que siga así: bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo en el que habrá emoción, intriga, pasión…**

**Sara: sexo. No te olvides del sexo desenfrenado… Ah, no, espera, no era aquí donde tenía que hablar, ¿no?**

**Norma: ¬¬ No. Bueno, como iba diciendo va a haber sex.. ¡Mierda! Sara, ya me has liado.**

**Sara: jijiji**

**Norma: Bueno, en cuanto a los del lemon, dadnos unos capítulos más, os aseguro que ya tenemos montado al menos uno. También decir que agradecemos mucho todos los comentarios y…**

**Sara. Cuantos más comentarios, más rápido trabajamos.**

**Norma: qué sutileza la tuya.**

**Sara: lo sé. Es un don.**

**Norma: sí, y mi maldición también. De todos modos, creía que tu don era joder al prójimo.**

**Sara: ¬¬ Eeeen fin… ¡delante capítulo!**

Posdata: para los que pedían caps más larguitos, avisar de que antes eran caps de tres páginas o eso y este es de seis en el Word n.n

Los Lightwood aparcaron el cuatro por cuatro negro en la parte de atrás de la iglesia y entraron. Nada más pasar las tres primeras hileras de bancos, la puerta principal se cerró. Los ladrones suspiraron interiormente mientras contemplaban una vez más la imagen de Cristo crucificado. Poco a poco se giraron hasta quedar de frente a la entrada y mirar cara a acara a tres agentes de policía: uno bastante alto con rasgos asiáticos que contrastaban con aquellos ojos entre verdes y miel, delgado y bastante atractivo. La zanahoria, como bien la llamaba Jace, era una chica menuda y con rasgos delicados y agradables rodeados por ondas rojas que resaltaban sus ojos verdes y el último hombre era blanco y de pelo rizado y castaño corto que dejaba a la vista rasgos faciales jóvenes y cincelados, acompañados por unos ojos marrones bastante expresivos.

Los policías, por su parte, admiraron con calma a los que consideraban sus presas. Los habían visto en las fotografías que adquirieron cuando consiguieron información sobre ellos, pero estaba claro que el paso de los pocos años que separaba los actuales de los antiguos. Ahora no eran adolescentes con grandes sueños cuyas grandes preocupaciones era con quién iban a ir al baile de fin de curso, limpiar la casa antes de que lleguen sus padres después de la salvaje fiesta que han montado en casa, o si sus padres no les dejarán salir ese fin de semana, no. Ahora eran ladrones de guante blanco profesionales buscados en todo el país.

Sus rasgos ya no estaban tan aniñados: Isabelle Lightwood tenía un rostro alargado y prácticamente perfecto, de tez blanca impoluta, con unos ojos castaños, casi negros, que quitarían la respiración. Grandes y profundos. Los pómulos marcados y rosados y los labios rojos y carnosos. Todo ello acentuado por el poco y casi nada maquillaje que llevaba puesto y el pelo largo, que caía como una cascada azabache y brillante por su espalda y rodeando su rostro. Alexander era muy alto y bastante delgado. Era prácticamente igual a Isabelle, pero sus ojos eran de un llamativo azul que, Clary observó, comparando con la fotografía que vieron y su imagen actual, estaban enturbiados; era un azul más oscuro. Su cabello, negro azabache y rizado, caía sobre su frente dándole una apariencia un tanto aniñada a pesar de la expresión madura de sus ojos. Jace, por su parte, tenía el cabello mucho más largo que cuando abandonó en instituto, los rizos de oro brillante caían alrededor de su rostro, dándole una apariencia angelical, la cual esos ojos del color de la miel no hacían más que acrecentar. Por supuesto, todos en aquella sala sabían que lo más cerca que estaría jamás de un ángel sería si éste hubiera caído al Infierno.

-¡Anda! Si es la chica zanahoria- bromeó Jace. Clary lo miró mal, pero le devolvió el golpe.

-Vaya, espero que el disparo no te duela mucho ya, no vaya a ser que si te alcanza otro te acabe doliendo más- le sonrió ella y el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Serás…

-Jace.- le advirtió Alec

-¡Pero si ha empezado ella!

-Cierra el pico, Herondale. En esta situación nosotros tenemos la sartén por el mango- lo calló Magnus.

-¡Os habéis aprovechado de nuestra situación familiar, eso es rastrero!- exclamó Isabelle.

-Oh, por favor, ni que fuerais buenos samaritanos- rió irónicamente Simon.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!- alzó la voz Alec para llamar la atención de todos-. No estamos aquí para hacer amigos, así que vayamos al grano: ¿Dónde está Max?

-Tranquilo, está perfectamente cuidado. Ahora mismo él y vuestro tío están en una cafetería con una vieja amiga de vuestro tío que resulta que por azares del destino trabaja en nuestro departamento. Maya, todo un encanto.

-Más te vale- amenazó Isabelle con la mirada a Magnus.

-Bueno, por el momento ¿qué tal si nos contáis cómo trabaja Valentine?- comenzó Clary.

-No lo entendéis, ¿cierto?- les dijo Jace-. Da igual lo mucho que sepas de Valentine, lo mucho que huyas de él… Siempre va a ser él el que gane.

-No hay forma de librarte de Valentine que no sea morir, y os podemos asegurar que sabemos de gente que lo ha hecho y, aún así, su familia, sin tener nada que ver, ha pagado las consecuencias. Es imposible eliminarlo; tiene demasiadas caras y nombres, así como nacionalidades.- Dijo Isabelle

-Además de muchísimos amiguitos en todos los gobiernos. Es una de las torres más altas de todos los países desarrollados. Si él cae, muchas otras torres altas, muchas más de las que os podéis imaginar, caerían, así que hay mucha gente interesada en que no se le descubra.- Continuó Alec.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- cuestiono Simon, percatándose por primera vez de que quizás no es que no hubieran conseguido el favor de los jueces para enviarlo a prisión o que no hubieran sido capaces de conseguir más información sobre él, sinó que a muchos gobiernos no les interesaba que fuera a prisión. Entonces recordó las millones de veces que el servidor le prohibía el acceso a ciertos datos de Valentine que estaban protegidos por miles y miles de claves que jamás terminaban.

-Que da igual lo mucho que trates de atraparlo o lo muy cerca que estés de lograrlo, siempre encontrará el modo de darte esquinazoy usarte en su favor sin que tú mismo lo sepas y, finalmente, cuando le resultes inútil, se deshará de ti sin dejar rastro alguno.- le contestó Isabelle.

-La bahía debe estar llena de huesecitos roidos por los peces.- Acotó Jace mirándose las uñas como si nada.

-Pero los equipos de buzo nunca han encontrado nada…- pensó en voz alta Clary.

-Los equipo de buco tienen un jefe y si el jefe está en deuda con Valentine, es mejor tenerlo contento. Además, la crisis económica ha afectado bastante esa sección de la policía, ¿no? ¿Qué extraño que un donante anónimo esté manteniendo las nóminas de todos los bucos de la policía de Nueva York, no?- ironizó Alec.

-Venga ya. Valentine es poderoso, pero eso es ridículo…- argumentó Magnus.

-Digamos que su sombra es tan alargada y oscura que a veces se le confunde hasta con la noche. No le das importancia porque es algo común en tu vida, pero está ahí. La diferencia entre ambos es que eres consciente de que la noche ha llegado, pero nunca serás consciente de que Valentine está cerca de ti. Ni aunque lo tengas a dos pasos.- dijo Isabelle.

-Vale, vale, vale. Creo que lo pillamos- se apoyó contra un banco Simon. Aquello era demasiado, ya no podías ni fiarte ni del tipo que compartía contigo su tiempo del café de las cinco contándote anécdotas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el jefe Richgard fuera un corrupto?-. Pero si todo esto es tan grande, ¿qué tiene que ver con unos ladrones como vosotros?

-Nada. Para él solo somos una especie de venganza a largo plazo. Disfruta viendo sufrir a alguien importante para nosotros que odia que hagamos lo que hacemos.

-Vuestro tío- afirmó Clary al recordar su tono de voz durante la escucha telefónica. Los chicos asintieron lentamente.

Los Lightwood se miraron. Quizás fuera una completa locura, pero si era la única manera de que aquellos a quienes más querían quedaran sanos y salvos para el resto de sus vidas, lo harían sin dudar. Empezó Alec.

-Cuando eramos pequeños nuestros padres murieron en lo que los peritos denominaron "accidente de tráfico" y quedamos huérfanos y a cargo de nuestro tío Zacarías.

-Todos en la familia creíamos que siempre había sido el conserje de esta iglesia, pero cuando cumplimos dieciséis Jace y yo y Alec dieciocho, descubrimos que se dedicaba al robo de grandes obras de arte para Valentine- continuó explicando Isabelle-. Al principio nos decpecionamos mucho, nunca nos lo hubiéramos esperado de él. Pero poco después, él mismo nos contó que lo hacía para salvar las vidas de inocentes que no tenían culpa de nada, como no había podido hacer antes. En ese momento no entendimos lo que nos quiso decir.

-Sin embargo, poco después comprendimos, por su mirada apenada y el arrepentimiento que había en sus palabras, que la muerte de nuestros padres nunca fue una coincidencia.- dijo Jace, que fue sucedido por Alec.

-Zacarías había tratado de deshacerse de Valentine, de dejar de robar para él y Valentine premió su osadía ordenándole a uno de sus sicarios que matara de cualquier manera a las personas que mas estimaba él: nuestros padres, su hermana y su mejor amigo. Así que, temeroso de que os siguientes entierros que hubiera fuera los nuestros, Zacarías regresó junto a Valentine.

-Como comprenderéis, que unos adolescentes que han vivido toda su vida una gran y gorda mentira se enteren de eso fue una bomba atómica, y no se nos ocurrió mejor idea que presentarnos frente a Valentine sin tener la menor idea de que le estábamos poniendo en frente de las narices lo que más quería: hacer sufrir a quien había osado traicionarlo. Él, haciendo de buen samaritano, nos dijo que por él no había problema, pero que Zacarías era un miembro muy importante de su organización… ¿Importante? ¡Ja! ¡Importante una mierda!- se enajenó Jace pateando el banco más cercano furiosamente al recordar de qué manera picaron el anzuelo.

-Nos ofrecimos a cambio de Zacarías- dijo Alec sorprendiendo hasta nuevos extremos a los agentes-. Y estúpidos de nosotros que no nos dimos cuenta que de ese modo Valentine jugaba con tres piezas más en su tablero de ajedrez, en lugar de una sola.

-Esto, dama y caballeros- finalizó Isabelle sonriéndoles como si lo que acabaran de escuchar fuera un teatrillo y ella el narrador, que daba final a la actuación-, El cuento interminable, el constante juego de gato y el ratón. Cuando crees que estás a salvo en tu madriguera, va el gato y, con sus uñas, agranda la puerta hasta hacerla lo suficientemente grande como para entrar y te saca a patadas para volver a exponerte al peligro.

-Wow, es-esto no me lo esperaba- comentó Simon con un hilo de voz imaginándose todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

-Para abreviar- dijo Magnus-: Valentine es un capullo hijo de puta que os ha hecho la vida imposible, que es enemigo hasta de las monjitas de la caridad, si es que ellas no están involucradas sin querer con él ya, y que tiene as espaldas mejor cubiertas que el Presidente del gobierno?- los hermanos Lightwood asintieron- La puta que lo parió no sabía a lo qué se daba cuando abrió las piernas…

-Así que es imposible acabar con él- dijo Clary.

-No lo es. Simplemente unos policías cualquiera serían incapaces de atraparlo- dijo Jace.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué nos acabas de llamar?- preguntó enfurecida la pelirroja.

-Oh, parece que no entiendes el castellano, ¿quieres que lo repita?- se burló de ella Jace.

-Disculpad que interrumpa esta preciosa declaración de amistad, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar- dijo Simon.

-Salvador tiene razón- afirmó Magnus.

-Me llamo Simon…

-Bah, qué más da- dijo quitándole importancia con gestos de la mano-. Entonces, si según tú, y cito textualmente, "unos policías cualquiera" no pueden atrapar a Valentine, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Magnus, tengo una idea- dijo de repente Clary.

-No me gusta esa mirada tuya, Fray- advirtió Simon.

-Calla, que están hablando los mayores, Sendra- le pinchó el inspector, que se giró hacia la pelirroja-. Habla.

-Vosotros queréis que Zacarías y Maxwell sigan libres e intactos y que puedan vivir bien, así como alejarlos de la sombra de Valentine…- todos asintieron-. Y nosotros queremos encargarnos de él y hacerle desaparecer del mapa. Entonces, ¿qué os parece trabajar con nosotros para ocuparnos de Morgenstern?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Absolutamente no.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?

-¡Alec!- gritaron los hermanos del susodicho-. No puedes querer realmente colaborar con esta gente.

-No estáis en posición de negociar, Herondale- gruñó Simon-. Vuestro tío y vuestro hermano están bajo custodia policial, y no los dejaremos ir hasta que consigamos nuestro objetivo.

-Eres una rata callejera, maldito…- empezó a maldecir Isabelle.

-¡Suficiente!- calló a todo el mundo Magnus- Decidid: o estáis con nosotros o vuestra familia, sintiéndolo mucho porque vosotros no tenéis realmente la culpa de todo esto, cambiará de vida radicalmente.

-Por supuesto, tendríais un piso franco en el que alojaros, protección 24 horas y todos los que tendríais que hacer sería ser nuestros infiltrados en la organización de Valentine.- Intervino rápidamente Clary para suavizar el ambiente áspero que había causado la amenaza de su jefe.

-¿Qué tendríamos que contarle a Valentine para que no sospeche nada?- preguntó a regañadientes Jace, sentándole como si se diera puñetazos en el estómago a sí mismo.

-Simplemente decidle que habéis conseguido escapar de la policía, pero que vais a desaparecer una temporada porque os estamos siguiendo la pista. Cuanto más sencilla sea la excusa más pronto se la creerá.- dijo Magnus.

-Bien, ¿y qué pasaría con Max y Zacarías?

-Ellos seguirán viviendo aquí, pero con protección las 24 horas del día hasta que todo termine. Maya se quedará a vivir con ellos el tiempo que haga falta para proporcionarles una mejor protección.

Alec pidió unos minutos para decidir qué hacer y fue a hablar con sus hermanos.

-¿Creéis que vayan a aceptar?- inquirió Clary.

-No lo sé- le respondió Magnus-. Lo más probable es que sí, más que nada por sus familiares.

-Lo que es un poco cruel, por nuestra parte- indicó Simon.

-Venga, Sharon, no te pongas sentimental ahora.

-¿Algún día te aprenderás mi nombre?- preguntó el joven, visiblemente exasperado.

-Quizás. No estoy seguro.

-Chicos, ahí vienen.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Hemos decidido colaborar con vosotros- dijo Alec.

-Eso sí, siempre y cuando Max y nuestro tío queden intactos- complementó Isabelle.

Magnus miró a sus subordinados y asintió.

-Eso está más que de sobra decirlo. Bueno, una vez finiquitado este asunto, pasemos a otro: la localización del piso franco.

-En la calle Roswell quedan dos pisos vacíos- informó Simon leyendo los informes a través de su BlackBerry-. Número 14, planta 2, están disponibles el B y el C.

-Así pues, no hay más que hablar. ¡Bienvenidos a la brigada criminal de Nueva York!- Sonrió Magnus como si hace solo diez minutos no les hubiera amenazado.

-Dios mío, ¿dónde nos hemos metido?- suspiró Alec.

-Pues no lo se- le respondió Jace serio.

-Jace, en serio comienzas a creerte tus propias paranoias egocentristas. ¡Te crees Dios!- le dijo su hermana con cara de "esto ya es grave".

-Querida, no son paranoias- le guiñó un ojo. Alec rodo los ojos, Isabelle lo miró con ojos de pistola y los agentes se dedicaron a ignorarlo.


	5. Cap 5: Conociendo al enemigo

**Sara: Bienvenidos una vez más al siguiente capítulo de Catch Me **

**Norma: Hoy os daremos una grata sorpresa que muchos habéis esperado.**

**S: ¡A mí!**

**N:...(Se acerca a ella y le palmea la cabeza con paciencia) ya pasó, ya.**

**S: Serás...**

**N: Lo sé, a veces a mi también me cuesta expresar con palabras mi propia perfección.**

**Jace: Oye, esa es mía**

**Sara y Norma: ¡Cállate!**

**N: Ignorando a este rubio con complejo de protagonista..**

**S: ¡Esa soy yo! Ah.. no, espera, no soy yo.**

**N: Y a esta cosa con la que por azares del destino me he juntado, os dejamos con un nuevo capítulo.**

**S: Y esperemos que lo disfrutéis tanto como para mandar reviews. No en serio, mandadlos, Isabelle está aquí y me ha enseñado a usar un látigo. ¡Adelante con el capítulo!**

La puerta del piso franco se abrió y todos los ocupantes de este pasaron con las respectivas maletas y bolsas de deporte llenas de ropa y otras pertenencias suyas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es totalmente injusto! ¿Por qué tenéis que ser vosotros nuestra protección-se quejó Jace.

-Oye rubito, ¡Que nosotros no hemos podido escoger!-le respondió Clary.

Mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo Magnus recordó como Ragnor les había ordenado custodiar a los ladrones ellos mismos ya que eran los únicos que sabían todo sobre ellos, su verdadera identidad, situación y por supuesto paradero.

-Me empieza a doler la cabeza de escucharlos-se quejó Alec con una mueca y el inspector asintió con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su boca.

-Supongo que la convivencia será más dura de lo que habíamos pensado-le dijo. Un maullido se escuchó dentro de la bolsa deportiva de Magnus y todos le miraron extrañados.

-Magnus, ¿Llevas ahí dentro a presidente Miau?-preguntó visiblemente sorprendido Simon.

-Bueno, no iba a dejarlo solo en casa-dijo él- Es mi pequeñín-argumentó sacando al pequeño gato negro y peludo que ronroneó satisfecho contra el pecho de su amo cuando este lo cargó, y después los miró a todos curioso.

-¡Magnus! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de meterlo en una bolsa de deporte?-le regañó Clary.

-¡Pero qué dulce!-exclamó Isabelle emocionada como una niña. Alec sonrió tiernamente, hacía tanto que no veía sonreír dulcemente a su hermana.- ¿Puedo cogerlo?-preguntó la chica y Magnus asintió feliz de que Presidente Miau hiciera nuevos amigos.

Durante las dos siguientes horas se dedicaron a instalarse cómodamente y, por supuesto, a cotillear la vivienda. Se trataba de un piso bastante grande, con las paredes blancas, por lo que habría que tener cuidado de no mancharlas, y el suelo de madera oscura. El salón constaba de dos sofás rojos largos con cheslón y dos butacas negras que hacían un semicírculo alrededor de una mesa baja de cristal y contra la pared se podía ver un armario empotrado con un hueco en el que había una televisión lo suficientemente grande para poder disfrutar tanto de una película como de un buen partido de futbol.

La cocina estaba bien equipada con una gran isleta, sobre la que estaba la vitrocerámica, encimeras de granito y armarios pequeños de madera clara, al igual que la gran mesa que ocupaba un lado de la estancia y que estaba rodeada de ocho sillas.

Los dos baños con los que contaba el piso tenían uno una bañera mientras que el otro tenía una ducha. Ambos poseían suelo de azulejos de color azul oscuro que parecían tener una cierta rugosidad para evitar resbalar, y las paredes estaban cubiertas también de azulejos, solo que más pequeños y adquirían un tono más blanco con tonalidades violáceas a causa de la combinación de ambos colores. Por su parte el lavabo tenía un gran espejo y varios armarios distribuidos bajo este, repletos de toallas y unos cuantos albornoces.

Había seis dormitorios justos, que era la principal razón por la que habían escogido ese piso en particular. Cada uno contaba con una cama de tamaño mediano, una mesita de noche con cajones y una lámpara sobre ella. También tenían un armario y un escritorio de madera, junto a una estantería a la que se incorporaban cuatro cajones.

-No está para nada mal-repuso Jace una vez hubieron acabado el recorrido.

-Sí, un poco vacío y sin vida, pero bueno-comentó Isabelle observando las paredes totalmente desnudas y las estanterías y cajones vacios a excepción de algún que otro libro y una guía telefónica.

-Es mejor que nada-susurró Alec saliendo de su habitación tras haberlo dejado todo bien ordenado.

Un maullido los sacó de sus pensamientos y fueron a ver de dónde venía. Se trataba de Presidente Miau, el que estaba tumbado la mar de a gusto sobre un montón de ropa de todos los colores, tamaños y formas.

-¿De quién es todo esto?-preguntó Jace casi aterrorizado al ver un top de rejilla hecho con un hilo violeta que una vez puesto no dejaría mucho a la imaginación.

-La agente Clary quizás-sugirió Alec realmente sorprendido.

-No creo, la chica tiene bastante buen gusto para vestir-dijo Isabelle.

-¿De quién habláis?-preguntó extrañado Magnus entrando en la habitación con el cuerpo semidesnudo y empapado, al igual que su cabello, y una toalla cubriendo desde su cintura hasta mitad muslo.

Alec se sonrojó furiosamente al verlo, Isabelle sonrió coqueta y Jace lo miró indiferente.

-Estábamos diciendo que toda esta ropa es…

-Mía-cortó el asiático al rubio.

Solo de pensar como quedaría ese top de rejilla sobre la musculosa y morena piel del inspector, Alec se sonrojó más si eso era posible e Izzy miró al hombre con un claro agrado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Magnus no entendía bien el motivo de que los tres se encontraran en su dormitorio y cuando se giró vio a Alec sonrojado y le sonrió. Jace, que lo vio, miró hacia su hermano y advirtió el rubor que este tenía.

-Joder, Alec ¡Controla tus hormonas gay!-se quejó el rubio

-¡Jace!-lo regañó Isabelle sabiendo la vergüenza que su hermano pasaba la mayoría de veces en las que se descubría su inclinación sexual.

-¿Alec?-lo llamó Magnus al advertir que el de ojos azules salía todo lo rápido que podía de su habitación todo avergonzado.

-Déjalo, se le pasará. Es solo que no está acostumbrado a ser expuesto de semejante manera-riñó Isabelle a Jace con cara severa antes de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y marcharse ella también.

-¿El chico de los bonitos ojos azules es gay?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa Magnus.

-Hasta la médula-respondió el rubio saliendo del dormitorio del inspector bastante molesto por haber sido regañado.

* * *

Isabelle abrió la puerta del baño y se sorprendió al oír que el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo.

Clary la había avisado de que iba a darse un baño, pero de eso ya hacía más de media hora. La chica suspiró resignada y se quitó la toalla, lo único con lo que se había cubierto para ir al aseo.

-¡Pelirroja, ya irá siendo hora de que salgas!

-¿Qué?-se oyó de respuesta a una voz totalmente distinta a la de Clary.

De repente la cortina se apartó y la persona que estaba detrás de ella trató de asomarse, pero resbaló y cayó al suelo.

Isabelle miró atentamente a la figura que tenía a menos de dos pasos. Era evidente que no se trataba de Clary, ya que el cuerpo era de un hombre que tenía el pelo castaño y levemente rizado, y que había caído en una posición un tanto extraña, aunque la chica no se quejó por eso, ya que todo lo que se veía era un trasero en pompa.

Cuando el chico empezó a girarse hacia Izzy, esta no hizo ningún intento de cubrirse, y en la cara del pobre Simon empezó a aparecer un leve tono escarlata. Se levantó y se cubrió con las manos.

-Em...E-e-esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-tartamudeó Simon quien trataba de fijar sus ojos en la cara de Isabelle o en cualquier otro punto de la estancia para mantener así a su imaginación bajo control.

-Venía adarme un baño, y pensé que era Clary la que seguía en la ducha, ero por lo que veo no es así.

-N-no, em... Clary salió hace un rato y pensé que podía aprovechar ese momento para usar yo la ducha.

-Vaya, que se le va a hacer, ha sido un pequeño fallo de cálculo.

-E-esto, Isabelle ¿Puedes acercarme aquella toallla?

-Sí claro, toma aquí la tienes-respondió la morena mientras extendía la toalla y la colocaba a poca distancia del chico.

Este, confiado, alargó los brazos para cogerla y, en ese instante, la chica alejó la toalla de él. Isabelle lo miró de arriba a abajo, si perder detalle y sin pudor alguno, examinando su torso, no excesivamente musculado, pero tampoco descuidado, y siguiendo con la mirada el resto del cuerpo del chico.

-Sabes, no está nada mal lo que estoy viendo-dijo antes de volver a mirarle a los ojo- Llevas bastante bien el entrenamiento agente-dijo con una sonrisa.

Simon, más rojo de lo habitual le devolvió la mirada in volver a cubrirse, pues después del examen al que había sido sometido daba lo mismo.

-¿No te da vergüenza?

Isabelle rió y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Cariño-dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo por el aún mojado pecho del policía hasta la zona en la que estaba su corazón, provocando así que el pulso de este de acelerara- Debes saber que yo no tengo vergüenza de nada.

-Y tras esto le lanzó la toalla a la cara y se dirigió a la ducha, no sin antes volver a darle un buen repaso con la mirada al cuerpo del joven

-Ahora, si has terminado, voy a ducharme, pero-añadió lentamente y con voz melosa- si no has acabado todavía, siéntete libre de unirte a mí.

La toalla resbaló desde la cara de Simon, mostrando dónde tenía acumulada gran parte de la sangre de su cuerpo.

-N-no, he terminado, m-me voy-respondió rápidamente y tras atarse la toalla a la cintura bajo la atenta mirada de la chica salió por la puerta dejando a Isabelle con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**N: ¡Hola a todos y a todas, ya estamos de vuelta!**_

_**S: Con un pequeño retraso pero…**_

_**N: ¡A callar!**_

_**S: Que mandona eres, de verdad**_

_**N: (mirada asesina) Bueno, lamentamos no haber actualizado el día que tocaba, y como no lo hemos podido decir antes, lo hacemos ahora: ¡feliz Navidad!**_

_**S: y por supuesto, os deseamos un feliz año nuevo, ah, y en el caso de que en la noche de fin de año…**_

_**N; A ver qué dices ahora…**_

_**S: os encontréis a una joven borracha perdida y tirada por los suelos: ¡recogedme, por Dios!**_

_**N: Y nada más… Creo que ya está…. Bueno, no. Muchas gracias por los maravillosos reviws que nos sacan siempre una sonrisa.**_

_**S: Eso, eso, y ahora… ¡ADELANTE CAPÍTULO!**_

_**Posdata de la intro:**_

_**Norma: en realidad fue culpa mía el retraso del capítulo ya que era yo quien tenía que pasarlo a limpio, pero me fui de vacaciones y el cap se quedó a medio escribir, así que no culpéis a Sara.**_

_**Sara: oh…Norma…**_

_**Norma: ¿Qué?**_

_**Sara: ¿qué de qué?**_

_**N: Ah, no sé, has empezado tú con eso de "Oh, Norma"**_

_**S: Ah.**_

_**N: Ah, ¿qué?**_

_**S: No sé, ¿ah de ah?**_

_**N: (Suspira y se va)**_

_**S: ¿Pero ahora que he dicho?**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAP. 6: Recuerdos en un vaso de licor de hada**

En la habitación de Clary, ésta acababa de termina el informe que el capitán Ragnor le había encargado hacía una semana y que no había podido terminar por lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Se estiró en la silla sintiendo cómo todos los huesos de su espalda y cuello crujían a causa de la monótona postura que había mantenido durante casi tres horas y su estómago rugió recordándole que desde la comida no se había llevado nada a la boca, y eran las ocho de la tarde.

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich, pero, cuando pasó por delante de las habitaciones de los ladrones, escuchó unos quejidos.

Se asomó a la de Isabelle, pero la encontró dormida sobre las colchas de la cama, así que salió. Desde su posición podía escuchar el murmullo de una conversación entre Alec y Simon, así que el de ojos azules quedaba descartado y solo quedaba una opción: Jace.

Se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio y tocó suavemente.

-Jace… emm… soy Clay… esto… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo insegura. No pasaron más de tres segundos cuando escuchó al ladrón chasquear la lengua.

-Pelirroja, yo siempre estoy bien; es un don nato que Dios me dio; otro más, quiero decir.

Clary resopló. ¡Se trataba del mismo rubio idiota al que había tenido que disparar por chulo! Claro que estaba bien… espera: el disparo… En todo el tiempo que había estado con él y el resto del equipo, Jace no se había quejado, pero estaba segura de recordar que Alec llevaba el equipaje más pesado de ambos, Isabelle una bolsa de deporte que no tenía pinta de ser suya y una maleta que sí y el de ojos dorado lo más ligero de todo.

-Voy a entrar-avisó la agente sin darle tiempo al otro de negarse. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Jace estaba sin camiseta y trataba de quitarse unas vendas un tanto maltrechas y manchadas de pequeñas gotas de sangre. Clary sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver la tostada piel herida y amoratada en el hombro en el que recibió su disparo.

-Si querías verme sin camiseta, tan solo tenías que pedirlo, zanahoria- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Idiota, podrías haber pedido ayuda- le dijo ignorándolo.

-Claro, ¿por quién empiezo? ¿El gafitas? Mmm… nop, demasiado nenaza. ¡Ah! Ya sé: el elfo de la purpurina… Tampoco, me sentiría violado …. ¡Ya está! ¿Qué tal la zanahoria? Mejor que no, que quizás le suelte alguna y me dispare otra vez- soltó aquello último con un tono ácido.

Clary se sintió más culpable que nunca, pero desde luego no le permitiría que se le hablase de ése modo, pero desde luego no permitiría que se le hablase de aquél modo.

-Yo te disparé porque tú estabas a apunto de escapar; si no lo hubieras hecho, yo no me hubiese visto obligada a reaccionar.

-Excusas de una zanahoria arrepentida- se burló él.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!- se hartó Clary-. Me siento culpable por el hecho de disparar y herir a alguien, pero no de que ese alguien seas tú, así que cierra el pico, chulo de playa.

-Oye, que tengo un nivel superior a ése.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿tú no te tomas nada en serio o no?

-Sólo a mí mismo- sonrió él, pero al ver que la muchacha estaba más que dispuesta a hurgarle la herida con el dedo índice por la poca paciencia que se reflejaba en sus ojos que le quedaba, decidió callar. Estaba chiflado, lo reconocía,, pero aquello no significaba que fuese un suicida en potencia. Así que, tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, se sentó en su cama y susurró:

-¿Me ayudas o no?

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Alec o Isabelle?- retrucó ella mientras le ayudaba a levantar el brazo herido para desenrollarle las vendas.

-Soy lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no pedir ayuda cada vez que me haga pupa un rasguño- dijo intentando esconder la mueca de dolor que le nació cuando Clary le movió el brazo malo.

-Jace, eso no es un rasguño, es más, tuviste suerte de que no te diera en algún músculo importante. Darle al objetivo no significa acertar en la diana exacta, podrías no haber sido ni el primero ni al último al que se le apuntaba en la pierna para impedirle la huida y se le acababa disparando en la sien, y más todavía por estar en movimiento. Has tenido mucha suerte, así que deja de tentarla.

-¿Y qué más da? Además, ya te lo he dicho, tengo mi propio orgullo, y de todos modos, Alec le tiene cierto respeto a la sangre e Isabelle es una negada.

-eso es raro, teniendo en cuenta vuestro trabajo.

.No es an raro teniendo en cuenta que ellos dos vieron a nuestros padres muertos y desangrándose antes de morir-. Clary se horrorizó y alzó su mirada verde y angustiada hasta rozarla con la dorada del otro.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? Si fue un accidente, ¿no?

-eso pne en los informes policiales, pero la sombra de Valentine es muy alargada. Yo estaba en casa de un amigo cuando Zacarías , que llevaba a Izzy y Alec a casa de nuestros padres tras salir de sus actividades extraescolares, recibió una llamada de Valentine en la que le advertía que en la carretera nacional había pasado algo bastante interesante que concernía a Maryse y Robert. Cuando llegaron, los paramédicos estaban siendo avisados por los conductores que se habían parado a ayudar a un coche que había sido atropellado por un camión. Alec e Isabelle reconocieron el coche y se acercaron. Vieron a nuestros padres muriendo, Clary. Recuerdo cómo gemía y lloraba Isabelle mientras me contaba que nuestra madre había derramado lágrimas al verla a ella y a Alec llorar mientras intentaban abrir la puerta del coche para sacarlos… Jamás perdonaré a Valentine. Acabaré con él, aunque sea lo último que haga; así tenga que hacerme su amigo más íntimo para después apuñalarlo por la espalda… Esto lo juro por la tumba de mis padres.

Clary tenía ganas de llorar; ¿cuántos años tendrían cuando vieron algo así?, ¿ocho, nueve? Aquello era duro incluso de escuchar.

-No habéis tenido una vida tranquila, desde luego- dijo ella tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente por poco que fuera, algo que Jace notó y agradeció enormemente en su fuero interno. Por primera vez sintió que alguien que no eran ni Izzy ni Alec lo comprendía, lo comprendía de verdad y trataba realmente de ponerse en sus sintió bien. Cuando la gente se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, al entierro fue gente que ni siquiera tenía que estar allí, como el cabrón de Valentine, que lo hizo para darle el golpe final a la voluntad de Zacarías: ver al asesino de su hermana y su cuñado y mejor amigo sentado compartiendo banco con los tres huérfanos en el funeral de los asesinados. Todos les dieron el pésame, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros con pena… pero no había que ser un genio para percatarse de que , al llegar a casa, regesarían a sus vidas y el nombre de Robert y Maryse Lightwood sería un lejano murmullo en sus mentes; un recuerdo… Algo así como….:

-"¡Hey, cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien…"- la conversación entre los conocidos continuaría y, en algún momento, por x o por y, llegarían a un punto en el que surgirían sus nombres- "Tienes razón… ¿recuerdas a Maryse y a Robert?..."

-"Sí, que pena… pero bueno, la vida sigue. Por cierto, ¡que vestido más bonito llevas, querida!"- y lo dicho: sus nombres quedarían en simples recuerdos, susurros de fantasmas que a veces se dejan escuchar sin querer.

-Apóyate en mí- le pidió Clary mientras lo curaba, y él, sumido en sus pensamientos, pensó que no estaría mal apoyarse un rato, solo un poco; lo justo para descansar un poco para retomar fuerzas; solo un poco, lo justo para no seguir atormentándose por no haber estado junto a sus hermanos en un momento tan trágico como ver morir a sus padres sin poder hacer nada.

-Debo reconocer que la herida está bien cuidada- le dijo ella sacándolo por fin de su letargo-. ¿Quién lo ha curado?

-Alec, tiene buena mano con las heridas.

-¿No que le tenía miedo a la sangre?

-he dicho respeto, no es lo mismo, pero bueno, algo así. Sin embargo, desde que ocurrió eso, siempre ha querido ser médico. Es más, en el instituto cogió todas las ramas de la sección de ciencias para poder acceder a la carrera de medicina cuando llegase el momento, pero no pudo ser ya que nos pasamos a formación profesional.

-Ya te digo, una formación profesional a las que pocos apuestan.- le siguió ella el juego.

-¿Verdad? Y luego dice el ministro de educación que los chicos de hoy en día no queremos estudiar.

-Eso no lo dice el ministro de educación.

-No, pero lo piensa. Como todo padre que tiene que soportar a un hijo malcriado que no sabe salir de fiesta sin acabar como una cuba en una casa de putas y tener que ir a sacarlo de allí en persona.- dijo recordando el escándalo sobre el hijo del ministro, Jordan Kyle.

-Tú las sueltas potentes, ¿no?- rió ella.

-No lo sabes tú bien.

-En fin- terminó de reír ella-, has dicho que Alec renunció a la medicina, ¿tú e Isabelle renunciasteis a algo?

-Algo así- sonrió él recordando algo y a Clary le dio la sensación de estar hablando con dos tipos distintos encerrados en el mismo cuerpo: el capullo integral y el hermano cuidaddoso y admirable, puede incluso que algo tierno, pero claro, el capullo integral no estaba nunca lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien olvidase su existencia-. Izzy quería hacer ballet, siempre le gustó y la verdad, tenía talento. Cuando terminó el curso, hicieron una representación de ballet ella y un grupo de chicas con las que iba a clases de ballet y dio la casualidad de que una de esas tías estiradas y repeinadas y planas como una tabla de planchar se fijó en ella y le dio la oportunidad de comenzar al semestre siguiente en la academia Saint Rose.

-No es esa una de las mejores escuelas de danza de todo Manhattan y Nueva York.

-Si no la mejor- asintió Jace.- Pero no pudo ser. Aún así, con los pechos que le han crecido, seguro el eje de equilibrio se le ha roto y se caería de morros cada dos por tres.- Y hem ahí el capullo integral, que se dejaba ver un ratito más. Per qué demonios! Aquello fue tan divertido que Clary, al imaginarse la situación, estalló en risas.

-Chicos, ¿qué queréis cenar?- entró gritando un siempre discreto Magnus provocando así que ambos jóvenes diesen un salto- Ups, lamento interrumpir un momento tan….

-No interrumpes nada- le dijo Clary tratando de no sonrojarse-. Yo quiero pizza.

-Y yo.

-Bien, ¿de qué la queréis?- preguntó el superior antes de coger el teléfono, entonces se asomó por la puerta y gritó lo mismo dirigiéndose a los que estaban en el salón.

Mientras Magnus se dedicaba a molestar a los repartidores por teléfono, Alec apareció en la cocina y su primera idea fue preguntarle a Jace cómo estaba de la herida, pero entonces recordó que estaba enfadado con él y lo dejó correr. Pero claro, en la cocina estaba aquel guapo agente de policía asiático, así que pasó de largo la cocina y se sentó junto a su hermana en un sillón tan pequeño que a Isabelle no le costó nada entender que su hermano se sentía cohibido y necesitaba a alguien a su lado para no sentir que los malditos modales que les habían inculcado sus padres le obligaban a hablar abiertamente con Magnus o con Jace.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de cenar entre todos limpiaron y recogieron la mesa de vasos, cubiertos y trozos de pizza que jace le había tirado a Simon.

Cuando terminaron se sentaron en los sofás se la salita esperando tener un poco de tranquilidad, pero claro, alguien tenía que joder el invento; y teniendo en cuenta quienes estaban en esa casa, excepto Clary, Alec y Simon, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Una Isabelle aburrida en la misma sala que la perversa mente de Magnus y alguien tan cínico como Jace y con una víctima tan divertida como Simon y otros dos de armas tomar como Alec y Clary, no era una buena idea.

-Oye, Alec, ¿has cuando vas a ignorarme?- gimoteó Jace cuando vio a su hermano sentarse entre Clary y Simon, en el otro sofá.

-Cuando en tu cerebro entre algo llamado discreción- le dijo.

-¿Perdón? Es que me parece haber oído una palabra que no está en el diccionario de mi idioma.- le respondió el rubio al de ojos azules e Isabelle se puso cómoda; aquellos momentos entre sus hermanos solían ser muy graciosos.

-Para empezar, más me sorprende que sepas lo que es un diccionario y para terminar, tienes razón, culpa mía; a veces olvido que vives en Herondalia, el mundo de los paletos extravagantes, por lo que una palabra del nivel de "discreción" es de difícil entendimiento para el rey de los paletos extravagantes.

-Por favor, llámame por mi título nobiliario: sir Jonathan Herondale Lightwood, el hermoso.- Alec rodó los ojos y entonces recordó por qué Maryse lo castigó a los quince años durante una semana: le tiró a Jace un diccionario en la cara.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…. Después de ésta emmm… fraternal charla, ¿por qué no hablamos de cosas más importantes?- sugirió Simon.

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó la morena mirándole con curiosidad. Sin embargo, Lewis, que estaba bastante afectado desde la escena de la ducha, se imaginó diciendo: "de esto", y, seguidamente, lanzándose sobre ella, tomarla en el sofá y besar ése sugerente cuello cual vampiro para después pasar a esos prominentes pechos con los que no pudo evitar soñar anoche. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que casi le tira del sillón.

-¡Simon!- lo llamó Magnus por quinta vez.

-Perdón…- se disculpó totalmente sonrojado, cosa que nadie en la sala le encontró motivo aparente.

-Decidme algo- comenzó Magnus-, cuando todo esto acabe, seguramente el juez os dará un indulto ya que sois víctimas… ¿a qué os dedicaréis?

-A mi me gustaría entrar en una prestigiosa escuela de ballet y hacerme mundialmente famosa-Clary sonrió enternecida por la forma tan dulce en la que lo había dicho y Simon se quedó embelesado con aquél tono.

-Yo seguiría con mis estudios y comenzaría la carrera de medicina- dijo Alec.

-pues yo quiero ser parapentista- dijo Jace mirando a la nada con un no-se-qué de solemnidad. Simon se asomó por detrás de él para ver qué tanto miraba, pero al no encontrar nada interesante, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su sitio.

-Sobre mi cadáver- le advirtió el mayor de los Lightwood.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se quejó Jace chillando como un niño.

-No pienso recoger tus huesos estampados en el suelo.

-Pero si vas a ser médico, tendrás que hacer el juramento Hipocrático, lo que significa que tendrás la obligación de ayudar a todo enfermo o herido.

-Tú lo has dicho: enfermo o herido, no gilipollas con complejo de Narciso; a eso se le llama defecto de fábrica y de producción- le respondió Alec logrando sacar unos sonidos poco elegantes por parte de los presentes que vaticinaban risas seguras.- Lo tuyo no tiene arreglo, así que ¿para qué molestarse?

-Ya lo dice el tío Zacarías: "si se tiene que ir, se va, pero ir para nada, no"- recitó Isabelle.

-Exacto- asintió Alec.

-Ajá, así que si yo me estampo contra el suelo no me recoges, pero si Isabelle, abriéndose de piernas en una función, se lesiona, sí que la curas.- lo acusó con el dedo pasando olímpicamente del comentario de su hermana.

-Tampoco te creas, así no tendría que estar preocupándome de ser tío cada vez que sale por la puerta.

-Tranquilo, que hago un buen uso del condón… Sobretodo con la boca- susurró Isabelle mirando sugerentemente a Simon, quien se atragantó con su Coca Cola, que por cierto, sabía un poco extraña.

-¡Ah! Pues yo voy a pelo; ¡me la juego!- exclamó un rubio algo más exaltado y animado de lo normal.

-No, si a veces creo que soy yo el adoptado- susurró Alec mirando a sus dos hermanos y negando con la cabeza algo sonrojado por los comentarios que estaban haciendo.

-¿Sí? Pues yo a pelo no, yo soy más de todo depilado- dijo Magnus divertido.

-¡Ah! Pues entonces te encantará Alec- rieron Jace e Izzy.

-¡JONATHAN HERONDALE MORGENSTERN WAYLAND LIGHTWOOD E ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD!- Les gritó tan fuerte un totalmente sonrojado Alec que las paredes de la casa parecieron retumbar.

-¿Te depilas?- preguntó Magnus cada vez más risueño.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se sonrojó más Alec.

-Oh, vamos, no es algo de lo que te tengas que avergonzar- le dijo el asiático.

-No, si no se depila, ni falta que le hace; tiene la piel como el culito de un bebé: sin un pelo- dijo Isabelle.

-es más- la secundó Jace-, aún recuerdo cómo me burlaba de él cuando cumplí los dieciséis años mientras le enseñaba a Johny.

-¿Johny?- preguntó Clary.

-Mi primer pelo del sobaco- le respondió el rubio con orgullo.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a tu primer pelo? ¡Eso es asqueroso!- exclamó ella y el otro rió alto.

-Míralo por el lado bueno- consoló Isabelle a Alec-. Cuando te la chupen, no se atragantarán.

La cara de Alec llegó a un nivel de rojo que nadie creía existente y se tapó la cara entre las manos para evitar ver las carcajadas de los otros, especialmente las de cierto agente empurpurinado.

-¿Podríamos dejar el tema aquí?- pidió con cara de cordero degollado.

-Bueno, creo que Alexander tiene razón; por hoy ya está bien- dijo Magnus secándose las lagrimitas.

Sin duda alguna, aquella había sido una noche extraña. Cuando, ya por la mañana, Jace fue a desayunar, se encontró con una botellita transparente muy bien escondida con una simple etiqueta en la que ponía "Licor de hada" y cuyo contenido líquido tenía un sabor raramente parecido al de las coca colas de la noche anterior.

Alec se levantó con la sensación de haber vivido algo parecido a lo de "Una noche de verano" y Clary e Isabelle con un mareo importante.

Magnus, por su parte, salió de su dormitorio y, al verlas, pensó en voz alta:

-Oh, olvidé que el licor de hadas suele sentar bastante mal a las mujeres por algún motivo.

-¿Qué es el licor de hadas?- le preguntó Alec con voz adormilada.

-Digamos que… una creación propia- le guiñó un ojo el asiático al de ojos azules y en seguida se fue directo a la cocina rogando al cielo porque nadie hubiese encontrado la botellita en la que Luke, el forense de la unidad, y él habían depositado un tipo de alcohol que inventaron sin querer al tratar de dar con una sustancia química más eficaz que las ya existentes para encontrar rastros de sangre más fácilmente. Habían decidido tirarla ya que cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían creado algo con el sabor del pacharán y la gradación del whisky, lo probaron y no les gustó, pero un día, Magnus, que lo había dejado olvidado en su nevera, lo mezcló sin darse cuenta de lo que era con ron y …

-Bueno, se dice que la ciencia es un bien que debe ser compartido, ¿no? Pues ala, ahí queda.- pensó en voz alta Magnus al entrar en la cocina y ver a Jace subido en la mesa y cantando al ritmo de los Héroes del silencio.


	7. Cap 7 Menuda sorpresa

**S :Queridos lectores y lectoras, bienvenidos una vez más a Catch Me, nuestra historia, la vuestra, la de nuestros personajes favoritos, la que ha sido capaz de unirnos a todos en...**

**N: Sí, en sagrado matrimonio, no te fastidia.**

**S: pues no.**

**N:(Pone los ojos en blanco y resopla)**

**S: Bien, ahora que la loca se ha callado continuemos.**

**N: ¿Loca yo?¿Y tu que?**

**S:¿Yo? Un amor.**

**N: Sí, de los matadores**

**S:¿Porque?**

**N: Porque cada vez que veo tu cara se me pone la piel de gallina...**

**S: Awww**

**N: Y me entran ganas de patearte**

**S: ¡Oye!**

**N: Oigo perfectamente**

**S: Esa frase es mía (la mira mal)**

**N: ¿Y? Dentro capítulo.**

**S: No me ignores...**

Isabelle y Alec estaban en la habitación del segundo discutiendo. Bueno, en realidad Isabelle era la que discutía mientras Alec sencillamente la ignoraba y respondia de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, es decir, cuando su hermana lo miraba con ojos de desquiciada.

-Venga Alec, ¡Ese poli está como un queso!

-¿Y?-dijo sin realmente prestarle atención mientras buscaba con su pequeño portátil una buena novela en su tienda online favorita.

-Pues que tu armario da asco.

-Eso es lo que tú dices-le respondió mientras leía la sinopsis se una nueva novela de Katherine Neville.

Isabelle, ofuscada y decidida a demostrar a su hermano que ella tenía la razón, buscó a Jace y lo llevó al dormitorio de Alec.

-Anda, dile tú lo que piensas sobre su armario Jace.

El rubio miró a su hermano mayor, quien simplemente leía atentamente en su portátil tumbado en su cama y sin prestarles atención. Definitivamente Isabelle iba a perder aquella batalla, pero a él le gustaba molestar, ya fuera a Alec, Isabelle, o los dos, aunque quizás eso fuera una misión suicida.

-Bueno, debo admitir que tu guardarropa es más que simple-dijo observando los colores sobrios a excepción de un par de camisas blancas y unas deportivas del mismo color. Alec alzó la vista del ordenador y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y?-preguntó por vigesimoctava vez en lo que llevaban Isabelle y él discutiendo. La morena prácticamente gruñó y le lanzó una almohada al de ojos azules, quien, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza la esquivó.

-¿Continúo?-quiso saber Jace. Aquello le divertía mucho.

-Por favor. A ver si haces que eso que hay debajo de su brillante cabellera negra funcione. A veces creo que está hueca-susurró aquello último enfadada e impaciente por demostrarle a Alec que aunque fuera su hermana pequeña, ella también podía tener razón.

Pero claro, Alec no era sordo, aunque muchas veces lo fingiera, y con el extraño silencio que había desde que Magnus y los demás se habían ido a entregarle un informe a Ragnor, el susurro de Isabelle había sido escuchado por sus dos hermanos. Jace sonrió al advertir la ceja arqueada de Alec acompañada de la línea recta que formaban sus labios en aquellos momentos. Ya estaba. La mecha de la bomba del genio Lightwood había sido prendida por aquella frase susurrada. Y Jace no tenía pensado ser quien la apagara.

-Isabelle. Si no sales de aquí ahora mismo te aseguro que me vas a conocer. ¡Estás muy pesada!-exclamó el muchacho de ojos azules harto de la parafernalia de su hermana.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! Y de todos modos ¡¿Por qué no quieres renovar tu fondo de armario?!-casi le gritó exasperada por la tranquilidad con la que su hermano se lo tomaba todo.

-Simplemente me gusta, es cómodo y sobretodo es mío y yo decido si lo renuevo, lo dejo o lo quemo. Fin de la cuestión-suspiró cansado ya del tema. Isabelle hizo un mohín de niño pequeño y Jace prácticamente se desinfló. Ya no era divertido. Claro, cuando Izzy adoptaba una postura muy pesada, Alec se ponía en plan 'hermano mayor maduro y tranquilo' y no había Dios que los sacara de sus roles.

-Entonces, ¿No vamos a ir de compras?-remugó Isabelle. Alec iba a gritarle que no cuando la cabeza de Magnus se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Alguien ha dicho compras?-preguntó emocionado. Al parecer estaban tan centrados en su discusión que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta del domicilio abrirse.

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ!-exclamaron ambos hermanos a la vez para después mirarse amenazadoramente.

-A ver, hagamos votaciones, que levanten la mano los que quieran ir al centro comercial-canturreó el asiático, quien levantó la mano junto a Jace e Isabelle. Alec les envió una mirada cargada de odio.

-Pues yo me quedo-dijo firme el chico.

-Definitivamente no-dijo Isabelle- Quiero renovarle el fondo de armario a mi hermano. ¡Mira que mierda de ropa tiene!-exclamó ella enseñándole al inspector un jersey gris tan viejo que los puños estaban deshilachándose. El dueño de la prenda se sonrojó cuando se percató del estado de esta. Usualmente no prestaría atención a aquellos detalles, pero que otras personas lo hicieran delante de él y en voz alta…

-Alexander, ¿esto es tuyo?... ¿todo?-Magnus estaba atónito. Nunca había visto un fondo de armario tan… tan pobre, insulso, simple y llano. Era de colores tristes y tan solo viendo cómo iba vestido Alec en ese momento se podía dar cuenta de que los pantalones eran demasiado anchos. Sin embargo, cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a irse hacia la apariencia de las piernas desnudas del ladrón, seguramente largas y bronceadas, que terminaría en dos redondos y firmes glúteos, Simon y Clary entraron en la habitación curiosos por saber el motivo de tal reunión.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde.

Andaban por el centro comercial los seis. Algunos por gusto propio y otros dos-Simon y Alec- por obligación.

En una de aquellas pasaron por delante de una tienda de trajes de novia y escucharon las risas y comentarios de una voz muy conocida.

-¿Tessa?-entró en la tienda Simon.

-¡Si! ¿Qué tal estás?-se abrazó a él una chica de cabello largo color café vestida de novia.

-¿Si? ¿Lo acabas de llamar Si?-preguntó Isabelle enarcando la ceja.

-¡Isabelle!-exclamó abrazándose ahora a ella-¡Chicos! Pero si estáis todos. No sabía que os conocierais. Que gracioso-rió.

-Tessa-comenzó Clary con voz sombría-¿Tú sabías que los ladrones a los que buscábamos eran ellos?-Tessa tragó duro. Aquella voz de ultratumba no presagiaba nada bueno.

-E..en realidad no. Solo sabía que perseguíais a unos ladrones, no que eran 'estos' ladrones-rió ella nerviosamente.

-Tessa, ¿A cuántos criminales más conoces que estemos persiguiendo?-preguntó Magnus con retintín.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!-se defendió ella. Magnus, por su parte, se hizo el digno mirando a otra parte.

-Oye, eso que llevas puesto…¿no es un traje de novia?-acotó por su parte Jace.

-Muy hábil Lightwood. Sin embargo hoy estoy de buen humor, así que te dejaré en paz y ¡Sí! Es que Will me ha pedido que me case con él-gritó tan emocionada que cogió a Alec y comenzó a hacerle rodar hasta marearlo- Hace una semana que os envié las invitaciones, deberían haberos llegado-dijo un poco más calmada sosteniendo a un mareado Alec.

-Digamos que nos hemos mudado-dijo Izzy. Tessa hizo una o con la boca mostrando un poco de sorpresa, pero no preguntó.

-De todos modos, ¿Cuánto hace que te ha pedido matrimonio?-le preguntó Simon.

-Hace una semana-sonrió soñadora,

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?-esta vez fue Jace quien preguntó.

-¡Mañana! Esta noche es la despedida de solteros ¿A que es estupendo?-rió de nuevo y Alec apartó de su alcance la botella de champagne por si acaso.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco repentino Tessa?- le preguntó el de ojos azules.

-Sí bueno, mejor ahora a esperar que se lo piense mejor, estas cosas hay que hacerlas en caliente-dijo ella buscando su champagne con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí hay cosas que es mejor hacer en caliente-afirmó Jace con una sonrisa.

-¡Jace!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Tessa lo tienes?-preguntó entrando en la tienda y interrumpiendo su conversación Will-Wow-exclamó al ver a su prometida- No está nada mal-le guiñó el ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara- Digo, porque el que irá perfecto seré yo.

-En tus sueños, yo soy la perfección absoluta-dijo Jace cortando al otro.

-Perdón, ¿Estáis hablando de mí?-ironizó Magnus autonombrándose perfección.

-Pero si son Jacy y Maggie-sonrió Will con voz cantarina y una sonrisa que daban ganas de pegarle.

-¿A quién llamas Maggie, estúpido lameculos?-le dijo el inspector cabreado.

Clary se golpeó la frente con la mano. Lo que faltaba para completar el día. Una batalla verbal entre el excéntrico de su jefe y el hijo del senador Herondale, el 'el enchufado' como lo llamaban en el partido contrario.

-Bueno, mientras los hombres discuten…

-¡Oye!-se quejó Simon y Alec la miró mal. Tessa pestañeó varias veces mientras los miraba y tras unos segundos en silencio simplemente continuó su frase.

-Mientras los hombres se divierten, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? De vosotras todavía pero de Alec y Si…, si estuvieran en la zona de los libros o los videojuegos no me extrañaría, pero…

-Venimos a renovarle el armario a mi hermano-le respondió Izzy.

-Oh, Alec, cariño… ¡¿Quieres un vestido de novia?!-preguntó Tessa emocionada.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Jace, saliéndose de la discusión.

-¡No!-Alec miró mal a su hermano.

-Eres cruel. Yo que quería ver tus lindas, largas y estilizadas piernas bajo esa fina tela blanca que rozaría tu sensible piel y dejaría al desnudo esos delgados brazos tuyos que en las noches de pasión me han abrazado y hasta arañado en los momentos de culmino…

Hasta la dependienta de la tienda se había quedado mirando sonrojada.

-¿V-vosotros…?-intentó decir Tessa más que sonrojada.

-Sabía que Jace era un pervertido sin remedio, pero ¿Cómo has osado tocar a nuestro puro Alec?-le preguntó mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo Will.

-Creéme, no tan inocente-sonrió Jace abrazando por detrás a Alec, cuyo flequillo tapab sus ojos dejando ver solo un fuerte sonrojo hasta las orejas que a Clary y a Magnus les pareció gracioso.

-¿Cuándo? Si siempre estamos juntos y nunca…-trató de entender Isabelle. Sabía que sus hermanos se querían, pero aquello…

-Bueno, empezó hace bastante tiempo, ¿Verdad amor?-sonrió el rubio.

-Jace…-lo llamó el moreno.

-Dime.

-Que te den-le espetó dándole una patada en la entrepierna al susodicho que lo tumbó. Los demás solo fueron capaces de quedarse mirando como Jace le pedía perdón por inventarse todo aquello-lo que causó un suspiro de alivio generalizado- ya a Alec completamente sonrojado salir de la tienda y volver a entrar.

-Mi ropa me la compro yo. Quedamos en dos horas en el aparcamiento-dijo y se fue.

-¡Sí hombre! ¡Y una mierda! Que este se va a la librería, como si me lo viera-arrancó a correr Izzy tras él.

-Pero si le habéis quemado toda su ropa-comentó Simon.

-Si conocieras a Alec y la alergia que le tiene a las tiendas de ropa sabrías que es capaz de ir por ahí en taparrabos antes que entrar a una-explicó Will.

-Sí, le estresan-añadió Jace levantándose del suelo.

-Pues con lo guapo que es, le quedarían de vicio unos pantalones de cuero negro y una buena camisa blanca o de un color que resaltara sus rosados pómulos, sus ojos azules y esos labios carnosos-dijo Magnus.

Jace y Will se lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Le estás echando el ojo a mi hermano, desgraciado?

-Oye, ni que fuera una señorita-le dijo Will a Jace.

-¿Tienes complejo de hermano, rubiales?-sonrió divertido Magnus.

-¡Oh, callaros!

* * *

-A ver si me entero-dijo Clary- ¿Vamos a ir a la boda de Tessa acompañando a nuestros ladrones?

-Exacto-le respondió Magnus-¿O preferirías dejarlos solos? Te recuerdo que la última vez que eso pasó al llegar nos encontramos a Isabelle quemando la ropa de Alec.

-Cierto-secundó Simon.

-¡Ey! ¿Queréis dejar de hablar d nosotros como si no estuviésemos delante?-se quejó Isabelle.

-Verás, bella Isabelle, no es que desconfiemos de vosotros…

-En realidad sí-replicaron Simon y Clary al unísono.

-Bueno, puede que un poco-sonrió Magnus.

-¡Pero si ya sabéis nuestros motivos para robar!-se quejó Jace.

-De todos modos, creo que estamos planteando esto desde un punto de vista equivocado-susurró Alec.

-Explícate-le pidió Simon.

-Tessa es amiga de todos y nos ha invitado a todos, así que no habléis sobre nosotros como si os sintierais obligados a llevarnos y fuéramos una carga.

Jace e Isabelle miraron con el ceño fruncido a los policías completamente de acuerdo con la idea que acababa de exponer su hermano.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estamos aquí, podríamos ir a comprar algo de etiqueta ¿no?-sugirió Calry tras un suspiro.

-Tengo un amigo que tiene su propia tienda de ropa aquí, podríamos ir, tiene trajes de etiqueta y esas cosas-comentó Magnus.

-Pues vamos.

* * *

Luca Niero era un oven diseñador italiano no tan excéntrico como Magnus, pero que jugaba en la misma liga que el inspector. Para el descanso de todos los de allí, Luca no era fanático de la purpurina y de los mechones coloridos, como lo fue Magnus años atrás antes de llegar a ser inspector. Al parecer, debido a que llevaba tantos colorines llamaba la atención en exceso y los delincuentes huían antes de poder atraparlos, así que Ragnor, tras meterlo en la sala de interrogatorios-donde nadie sabe lo que pasó-consiguió que Magnus nunca más se maquillara, vistiera ni tiñera el pelo de colores tan brillantes que dolían a la vista. Por supuesto, en sus salidas nocturnas el inspector no pasaba ninguna oportunidad de hacer lo que se le antojara.

Luca, siendo el profesional que era, les entregó a cada uno un traje después de haber estado buscando entre los diferentes percheros algo que fuera perfecto para cada uno de los allí presentes.

Se metieron todos a probadores independientes y se pusieron lo que se suele decir manos a la obra.

Isabelle se estaba probando un vestido rojo liso con un escote de corte asimétrico que cubría su brazo izquierdo con una manga larga hasta la muñeca y dejaba el derecho al descubierto. El vestido se componía de una parte superior ceñida al cuerpo y una especie de corsé negro que hacía a la vez de cinturón y, y una parte inferior compuesta por una falda larga que le llegaba hasta los pies. Pero no alcanzaba a abrocharse hasta arriba la cremallera y fue al probador del lado pensando que se trataba de Jace.

-¿Jace, me puedes subir la cremallera?-preguntó encontrándose con un Simon solo vestido con unos pantalones de sastre grises desabrochados que dejaban ver unos bóxers de Calvin Klein azul oscuro y el torso desnudo que denotaba un vientre bastante bien trabajado y un poco marcado por alguna ciatriz. Sin poder evitarlo y sin saber el motivo, la chica se sonrojó levemente.

Simon sonrió amablemente para tratar de quitar hierro al asunto y la ayudó. Isabelle fue consciente en todo momento de las cálidas y grandes manos del policía prácticamente acariciando al contorno de su cintura hasta subir la cremallera del todo.

* * *

Magnus salió del probador pegándose con la corbata y se dirigió al gran espejo frente al que Alec se abotonaba bien los puños de la camisa blanca que llevaba por fuera del pantalón todavía y sin corbata.

Magnus odiaba las corbatas. Al menos mientras las llevara él, prefería usarlas de cinta para el pelo o para atar manos contra la cabecera de la, la… EJEM. Es decir, para darle una función más lúdica.

-La vas a romper-dijo divertido Alec.

-Por mí podrían dejar de existir estos bichos inmundos-gruñó mientras lo intentaba otra vez de cero, pero terminó desquiciándose a mitad del nudo y tironeándola sin paciencia. Alec rió.

-Anda trae-le dijo y comenzó a anudársela bien. Magnus notaba los finos dedos del más joven moverse con agilidad entre los dos extremos de la dichosa prenda mientras su mirada se dirigía insistente en los ojos azules del contrario. Sonrió ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente y no dudó en decirlo para molestar.

-Parecemos un matrimonio-rió divertido al ver como Alec enarcaba una ceja y bufaba, de tal manera que uno de los mechones ondulados que formaban su cabellera rebotara sobre su frente y le hiciera cosquillas a Magnus en la barbilla.

* * *

Clary se estaba cambiando tranquilamente cuando entró Jace completamente vestido con unos pantalones de sastre negros, una camisa de un tono negro un poco más suave a medio abrochar mientras decía.

-¡Ey Alec! ¿Me la pasas tu que sabes?-estaba claro que el rubio se había equivocado, pero aquello no era algo que le importara demasiado a Clary en aquellos instantes, ya que ella solo estaba vestida con un conjunto de lencería de encaje violeta medio transparente.

-¡FUERA!-gritó ella de tal manera que Alec se asustó y le apretó en exceso la corbata a Magnus.


End file.
